


Lost or Found?

by DarkSnoww



Series: Dragon Booster: Lost and Found [1]
Category: Dragon Booster
Genre: crossing universes, crossing worlds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSnoww/pseuds/DarkSnoww
Summary: A young girl is transported to planet Draconis and is utterly confused. Dragons are not supposed to be real! So is she in a coma or in a deep sleep?Either way, if this place is real or not, she can't just sit there like sitting duck. She has no idea what to do or where to go, but she knows she has to do something. Or she'll get eaten by dragons.But who'll help her get around this place?Warning: slight use of language





	Lost or Found?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I'm excited to present my first Dragon Booster fic! Thanks for deciding to read my story!  
> So I've been getting active in the fandom again and this idea popped in my head and I had to write it down. So, without further ado, here is my story ^^  
> Quick warning: my OC and other characters use a bit of swears

_ Holy shit…!  _ She screams in her head. Her heart is hurting her rib-cage and her muscles are so tensed that her body hurts. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is agape, dry. Standing before her tall and proud with long scaly snouts and glowing eyes, creatures she never thought to be real, beings that only existed in fairytales and books... _ Dragons?!  _

She crawls backwards to get away from the dragons. Her back hits something solid, something that disables her from crawling away. She is petrified yet she feels her body shaking violently. Her mind screams at her to run away but her body feels heavy. And her thumping heart isn’t helping either. She’s hyperventilating and wants to scream but can’t. 

“Move aside, street brat.” One of the riders sneers at her. Dark eyes snap in his direction.

The other rider chuckles darkly. He leans down. “Boo!” 

She yelps and jumps from where she sits. The riders laugh. They pull their dragons to continue on their way but the dragons stand their ground. The first rider’s dragon dips the head down and sniffs her, roughly nudging her body around. She stays completely still and allows to be sniffed, whimpering out of fear. The second rider’s dragon bites her jacket sleeve and pulls her up, harshly nudging her and growling.

“Decepshun, let’s go.” The first rider grunts to pull his dragon’s head. “Cain, move your dragon.”

“Coershun, stop that.” The second rider whines to get control of his dragon. The dragon stops growling and takes one sniff of the girl before sneezing. 

The raven haired girl swipes her face with her sleeves, still scared to the bone and shaking at the sight of two dragons. “Let’s go.” The first rider orders as he yanks hard on the controls. The young teen watches them leave through the end of the alley. 

She raises a hand to her head and uses her other hand to stabilize her on the green dumpsters from falling on her shaky legs.  **“Maldita sea, donde estoy?”** She tries to breathe in through her mouth but her breath comes in broken. 

The first rider abruptly stops his dragon and whips his head around. “What did you just say?” The girl looks up at him with wide eyes. Visibly she swallows a lump in her throat as she stares into the visor of the rider. He jumps down from his dragon and crosses his arms across his chest. “Can you even understand me?”

She takes a moment to register the question. Realizing she was speaking in her second language, she nods her head. She also tries to speak but has to clear her throat. “Y-es...I understand you.” 

Satisfied with her answer, he continues. “Where are you from?”

She thinks of her answer, but even before she says it she knows her home city doesn’t exist because there is no place in the world where dragons live. “Chicago.”

He hums. “Never heard of it.” By this time, the second rider comes back to the alley with a frown on his face. She sees the second rider and slightly retreats in her form. The rider in front of her either doesn’t see his companion or is ignoring him. “What language did you just speak?”

She finds her voice again to answer him a bit quicker. “Oh..um, spanish.” The male rider hums again. He stands there thinking, providing an awkward silence for the girl and an annoying silence for the second rider. No matter how awkward the silence is, she feels she has control of her body and her nerves again, though her heart beats heavily in her ribcage. Still, she looks about her surroundings.

The first thing she notices are the two dragons, both dark colored with shades of purple. The second thing she becomes aware of is the dumpsters and garbage cans in the alley with a growing smell of rotten food. She listens carefully and hears similar sounds she would hear in her home city. The sounds of sirens fading in and out in the distance, people randomly shouting, wheels rolling and thundering in the streets, even some people shouting. But along with these sounds are also the sounds of dragons growling and grunting. 

The alley is dark and looking outside of the alley, she sees that it is also dark in the sky. And even though she heard people shout, those shouts where from a distance. She can hardly see any people walking in the street from where she stands. Barely any light except for the street lights. The dark alley with few people alerts her inner bell.

She is alone with two strangers who look a bit darkly with two powerful looking dragons. She has no idea where she is, but she does know she is physically weak. Her inner bells are telling her to run, get away from these people, run to safety. Doesn’t matter where, just get out of the alley and somewhere that can be deemed safe. 

“I’ve decided.” The rider suddenly says. He walks back to his dragon and gets on. “You’re coming with us.” He presses a button and activates a glowing stream of energy from his dragon, locking on the young, frightened girl and lifting her up. She bites back a yelp as she watches the ground below moves. She grows stiff again when she is place on the back of the second rider’s dragon. 

“What?!” The second rider exclaims. 

“Let’s go.” The first rider ignores his question as he leads the way. The companion frowns, looking back and scowling at the girl.

For about half an hour, she rides in the back of a dragon as it runs through streets and bridges at a high speed. There are times when she feels like she is going to fall off the dragon and be splatted on the street, because she can’t grab on to the dragon’s scales and her legs can’t wrap around its torso and the running is hurting her butt, but she surprisingly stays on. She feels a pull on her similar to the pull she had when she was lifted by the strange glowing energy. 

They pass a number of people, which she would have gladly shouted for help but what did she need help in exactly? She can’t say she’s being kidnapped because...well, not even she believes it! Plus, as she looks at the people and the dragons, she notices they dress very differently from her with very weird hair colors and designs. And looking at the buildings when they are crossing over what looks like a downtown area, she realizes this city doesn’t look like her city or any city she knows. The building are taller with neon signs or dragons and gear and food. And there are endless bridges that connect buildings and streets. 

Wherever she is, she isn’t home at all; nowhere near it. 

Once they reach a place that looks like a concert center is when she is finally magged off the dragon but not gently. The companion rider chuckles with a dark grin as she falls flat on her butt. 

“C’mon.” The first rider pulls her up by the arm and drags her behind him as he leads her inside. She feels herself panicking again, her heart hurting her chest and her breathing becoming ragged. The first guy isn’t rude to her but he is forceful, and the second guy is just plain rude. Not to mention their dragons are scary to her. He hauls her inside a room, closing the door behind his companion who decided to follow them for a show. 

She takes a quick moment to see where she is. A room with multiple couches and tables with lots of television screens. With only one door out. She steps far away from them and tries to control her nerves. 

“Let’s try this again: where are you from?” The first rider asks. 

“From Chicago.”

“That place doesn’t exist.” The second rider sneers with a taunting grin. 

She tries a different approach. “From the west.”

“You are in the west.”

She mentally slaps her forehead. She tries again. “I’m from the midwest of the Western continent.” She’s glad she has gotten a hold of her voice. She sounds better than she was talking in the alley, but there is still a strain in her voice she can’t control; the strain of fear.

The riders, having taken their helmets off earlier upon reaching the place, raise their eyebrows. The first rider is white-skinned with pure white hair. He looks demanding with his cold eyes and the way he holds himself isn’t relaxing at all. The second rider has dreads with tattoo markings on his forehead. His dark-skinned with a strong body building. 

“Okay...and the foreign language you spoke earlier was…?” The pale one asks. 

“Spanish.” She answers with a slight hint of annoyance. Everyone knows what spanish sounds like and where it’s from. These guys look like they never even heard of the language. 

“How did you learn this language?” He asks again.

These questions sound stupid to her but she has to answer so she doesn't get on their bad side. “I was taught and I learned. All latinos and spanish-speakers speak this language from around the world.” Well, she doesn’t know if  **all** around the world but she is certain that most of the world knows it. 

Again, the two dragon riders look genuinely confused yet intrigued. “And what were you doing in Squire’s End?”

She blinks with disbelief. She can’t even express her utter confusion. “W-what?”

‘Squire’s End.” The dark-skinned one says. 

She shakes her head in loss. They look at her weird, not believing she doesn’t know what those places are. “Um...where am I exactly?”

“My compound of the Dragon Eye crew.” The pale one replies with a slight of annoyance. 

“What city?” 

“Sun city.”

She raises a hand to the back of her neck and feels fear and loss creeping up on her. “What state?” They don’t reply, rather look at each other and shake their heads. “What continent?”

“Dracon.” The rude one replies smoothly.

She still doesn’t have a clue. “What planet?”

“Stop playing games with us!” The pale one yells. 

She instinctively flinches back but holds her ground. “I’m not! I don’t know this continent!” Her yell lowers to a small whimper.

He sighs. “Planet Draconis.”

At his answer, she slaps her hand on her forehead. The smacking sounds painful and the groan is either from the pain or the answer. 

She tries one more time. “What galaxy?”

“The Milky Way.”

The girl breaths a sigh of relief as she places her hand on her racing heart. The white haired male looks at her, eyeing her clothing and thinking. She is strange, that’s for sure. Her questions are weird that provide little answers to his own. She sounds like she’s never heard of Draconis yet here she is on this planet, in the continent and city she doesn’t know of. Maybe she has amnesia.

“You’re not from around here.” It sounds like a question rather than a question. She shakes her head. “Where?”

“I’m from another planet.” She whimpers, her voice cracking down. The pale male gives her a hard look demanding a better answer. “Planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. But...I’m in another planet?” 

The two males give her a disbelieving look. They grin and snickers escape their mouths. They turn to leave. “We’ll come back when you have a better story.” The rude one says. They close the door and she hears the sound of the door locking. 

They burst out laughing as they walk back to their dragons. They take off the gear and the saddle from their dragons, taking a brush and smoothing out their rough scales. “From another planet, do you believe her?” The dark-skinned rider laughs. The white haired rider doesn’t answer him nor does he laugh along. “Moordryd? Don’t tell me you believe her.”

“Think about it Cain. A few days ago there is a sudden blackout caused by an overload of energy. Then my father gets a powerful energy reading somewhere at Squire’s End. And now we find this girl who claims to be from another part of the galaxy.” Moordryd leads his dragon Decepshun into her stall and makes sure she has enough food and water.

Cain does the same with his dragon. “Um...maybe she’s crazy!”

“She spoke another language, Cain!” Moordryd argues. Cain goes silent and tries to think of another reason. He doesn’t wait for his dark-skinned companion to answer. “She’s staying here for a while and then I’ll take her to my father.”

Cain follows his friend out of the stables. “Why not hand her over to your father tomorrow?”

“One look at her and father won’t pay attention. She needs to get cleaned up and look presentable. And she’s shocked being here. Did you see her? She looks like she’s never seen any dragons.” He laughs. Cain laughs too, remembering her scared face in the alley. “We’ll give her a couple of days to get herself mentally stable, then I’ll hand her over to my father.” He nods to himself, satisfied with his plan. “Have Swayy and Chimera take her out shopping and get her cleaned up.” Cain nods.

* * *

 

_ Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck?! _ She curses as she walks in circles around the whole room. She is in utter shock. Somehow she has been transported to another planet that she has never heard of yet it is still in the same galaxy. Her head hurts from either the confusion bubbling in her head or just plain hurting. 

_ Okay, think Iris. You were home...no! Out with Gabby driving. That crazy bitch was driving crazy! Did we crash? Did I die? If I did, why am I here? With dragons! _ Her mind is racing that she can’t focus on one thing. She goes from thinking about her sister to thinking about dragons to thinking about the two males who brought her in. They locked her in. Locked in a room yet open wide for anyone to come in. 

As much as she is afraid and stiffly to move, she doesn’t want to stay in one place. She has to move, that’s why she’s walking around. But walking in circles isn’t helping her. Iris looks up the walls to see anything. There are posters with a lot of characters and distinctive marks but none that Iris knows. Her eyes widen when she sees an air vent up high in the wall. 

Going to stand below it, she mentally measure the size of the air vent and herself. She might be able to fit, just might, but does she really want to risk getting stuck in an air vent. And even if she doesn’t get stuck she doesn’t know in which direction she’ll be heading towards. She doesn’t know the way out and she’ll probably get lost in the air vents. 

This place isn’t her world; she doesn’t know anything. But she remembers what her father always tells her: if she doesn’t know something, be calm and figure it out, look around, get answers, learn. And this air vent is screaming out to her as an escape. 

“I’m stupid.” She mumbles as she looks around to see anything that can give her a boost up. The couches are high enough to give her a boost, all she has to do is move one underneath the air vent. Getting the couch into position, she tries to open the air vent, surprised that vent is easily opened by lifting the cover up. And Iris measured correctly; she is small enough to fit in and move. 

Hauling herself up, she moves forward like a worm would wiggle. She feels something hit her shoe, and hopes it doesn’t fall but she realizes it’s the cover of the air vent. Slowly moving her leg, she hear the metal in contact with metal, suggesting the air vent is closed. Iris smiles a little victory and crawls as fast yet as quietly as she can. 

In a few minutes she comes up to more air vents which show rooms that look like they belong to teenagers. Her eyes adjust to the darkness and she can faintly see the forms of bodies lying on sheets. Another couple of minutes wiggling in the vents, she sticks her nose in a cover and forces her eyes to adjust again. She sees a giant form in the corner of the room but it’s hard to tell if it’s something metal or a bunch of blankets. 

It smells weird, a scent she hasn’t really smelled for years. It’s new, the scent of the place where she is. The alley didn’t smell like this, but the streets smelled a little bit like this new smell. Iris smells a lot of this new smell but it’s tolerable, so she decides to go down of the air vent. There doesn’t seem to be anything near to help her down until she spots a ledge close enough for her to step on. 

Carefully, she creaks the vent open and grabs onto a bar railing on the ceiling. She pulls her body out of the air vent and with her right foot, carefully makes sure the air vent doesn’t shut close with a loud metal clank. Iris folds her body horizontally and grabs the air vent cover with her hand, taking her right leg off onto the iron ledge and closing the air vent softly. Holding onto the railing bar and carefully balancing her feet on the iron ledge. 

Nearing the edge, she looks down seeing a floor though in the dark, it’s hard to tell how far away it is. But the fall is duable. So, bracing herself for the impact, Iris jump off the ledge. Her ankles hurt as a metal pain strikes her. She gets up and walks, passing a lot of railing designs. 

A sudden noise stops her in her tracks. A growl. And a snore. It’s a mixture of a growl and a snore. Turning her head, Iris focuses her eyes on the design of railings, realizing the designs hold a dragon behind. A sleeping dragon that she does not want to wake up. Backing away from the gate, Iris trips on something. She feels something crawl on her leg and grab hold of her. She has to shut her mouth from making any noise as she is pulled towards a gate of railings, coming face to face with a purple and lavender dragon. 

Iris gulps a lump of her throat in fear as the dragon’s eyes bore into her eyes. The dragon smoothly manages to open the gate, pulling on Iris’ leg to drag her into the stall. Iris feels fear creeping up on her again as the dragon closes the gate and corners her in the back of the stall. The dragon lays down, forcing Iris to plant her butt down, and curls around the human. Iris is now trapped by a tail in a corner with a big scaly dragon blocking her. 

And to think her escaping plan was going to well.

* * *

 

“What?! She’s gone?!” Moordryd screams. His sudden shout alerts a few of his crew members who come running to his side. They are confused at the sight of the empty lounge room. Moordryd turns to the others. “Find her! She couldn’t have gone far!”

“Find who?” A male with red hair and a small red mohawk asks. 

“The girl! She has black hair and weird clothing! Cain!” The dark-skinned male cowers at the loud tone but puts his attention on Moordryd. “You better make sure you find her! We cannot afford to lose her!” Cain nods frantically and already calls for some of the crew members to follow him. 

“Search the compound, she couldn’t have gone far.” Cain shouts. 

They search everywhere in the compound, and some even have good brain cells to check the cameras. As fast as they can, they tell Moordryd she escaped by the air vents, which he threw a fit because the vents lead outside of the compound. Quickly, Moordryd, Cain, and a few others go to the dragon stalls to prepare their dragons.

Opening the gate to his dragon stall, Moordryd pauses in shock. He smirks with a taunting laugh and calls for Cain to call off the search. The group in the dragon stalls come over to Moordryd’s dragon stall, and the others laugh and chuckle. 

Decepshun stares at the group of humans outside of her stall, swinging her tail softly behind her. She has a good idea of what they are laughing at. Pinned beneath her is the human girl they found yesterday and who tried to escape last night. She makes sure she doesn’t crush the human girl’s lungs, relying on her four legs to hold most of her weight. 

Iris lays down defeated with the two or three ton dragon on top of her. She’s surprised she isn’t being crushed because even her thirty pound cat crushes her stomach back home. She folds her arms under her chin and glares at the wooden wall in front of her. She knows her face is red from embarrassment as she hears a lot of males laughing. 

“Good work, girl.” She turns her head to look at the pale male pet the dragon’s head. The dragon leans into the hand and Iris feels a rumble going through the dragon’s stomach into her body. It causes her body to tremble, not from fear like so many times before, but from great power laying on her back, the power of a dragon which her race in her home planet believed to be non-existent. 

Iris blinks when she realizes the heavy weight of the dragon is off her and she is pulled to her feet harshly. She comes face to face with the pale one. Iris feels her eyes still glaring, looking into the grey eyes of the white haired male. “You’re a sneaky one.” He remarks. He turns and gestures for the group. “Swayy, Chimera, get her cleaned up and get her some new clothes.” 

Two females press forward from the crowd, looking older than Iris. The young women eye the new girl. Iris eyes them too, seeing their clothing and thinking they dress similar to the males, except one of the girls dresses with a little more bright colors. They all dress similarly in dark clothing with dark hair colors and markings. Teen rebellion…

One of the girls speaks up. “We’ll have to get her new clothes after the race.” Moordryd grunts and nods in agreement.

* * *

 

“Woah…” Iris gasps. She knows her eyes widen and her breath is short and her heart beats at a fast rate. She’s not scared, no she’s in astonishment as she watches dragons race down the track at amazing speed. The ground shakes and the pounding feet of the dragons sounds like thunder but no one is worried, except her for a little bit. Everyone is cheering and standing up and clapping and smiling. 

Her eyes trail up to the giant screen that shows the racers out on the track, either fighting or trying to pass the others. She sees the pale male, Moordryd she recalls, taking out a sort of whip and latching it onto another dragon. Moordryd then pulls the lead, but he doesn’t hold it for long. A female racer has fire thrusters on her dragon to boost her speed up, easily passing Moordryd. 

A chuckle disturbs Iris from her amazement. Cain, the rude one, gives her a look that makes her feel uncomfortable. “Little girl enjoying the dragon race?” He asks with a sly smile. She tries to resist her face expression from glaring at the dark-skinned male but she knows she is glaring at him when he only laughs. Iris focuses back on the race, wanting so much to get away from Cain but she can’t. She is forced to sit next to Cain and Swayy, one of the girls from earlier. Out in the race, Moordryd and Chimera race which Iris looks at with so much interest. 

“Haven’t you seen dragons race?” Swayy asks with disbelief.

Iris shakes her head. “Dragon’s don’t exist on my planet.” Swayy gives her a weird look, as does Cain but Iris doesn't look at him. She shrugs to herself. Whether they believe her or not, she doesn’t care. This is her first dragon race and she doesn’t want to miss a minute of it. 

She thinks back to the day before when she first saw dragons. They scared the shit out of her but she has shaken off that fear little by little; and now look at her, she’s watching dragons race. It’s impressive how humans live easily with dragons and have little to fear from them. Humans have learned to be with dragons enough to be able to race them. The humans in her planet can’t learn to live with each other due to stupid reasons. Yet here humans and dragons live together. Amazing…

The race finishes with the winner, the female riding the red dragon, winning something that Iris didn’t bother to remember. She is lead by Cain and Swayy to the tent area in the back of the racetrack where they meet up with Moordryd and Chimera and their dragons. 

“Scales!” Moordryd hits the controls on top of his dragon’s head, earning himself a violent shake of the head and almost being knocked off. 

“You’re still in the top ten leading points.” Swayy comments, her dark blue and black dragon coming up behind her. Moordryd glares at her. Cain then leads him inside the tent and talks to him, while the girls and the dragons stay outside. 

Chimera hops off her dragon and takes out a candy bar from her bag. She hands it to her dark grey and dark green dragon, who eagerly gulps it down. “You earned it buddy.” She pats the dragon’s side. “So then, where we going shopping?”

“I was thinking Mid City or right here in Down City.” Swayy shrugs with a small smile. Chimera also smiles and giggles. Iris makes sure she keeps quiet all the while looking at the dragons near the tent. She looks at the other racers and other people idly passing by with dragons in tow. She watches with a small smile as Cain’s dragon and Moordryd’s dragon snap at each other and swing their tails to hit each other. A little part inside of her hopes it’s just play-fighting. 

Moordryd and Cain come out of the tent, and Moordryd frowns. “I thought you already left.”

Swayy crosses her arms. “We’re going to Mid City.” She states with a small smirk. Moordryd rolls his eyes and hands Chimera a small bag that jingles softly. He murmurs something like giving him back the change. The girls giggles and hop on their dragon; Chimera magging Iris on the back of her dragon. 

They travel smoothly up streets and bridges, simply jogging and walking not running like Moordryd and Cain from yesterday. It gives Iris’ butt a rest from the harsh soreness she got on the last rides. Swayy and Chimera talk a lot during the ride up to Mid City, but Iris doesn’t really pay attention to them. Once in awhile she listens in but not really, she’s stuck in her own mind still grasping the idea of being on another planet. 

While going up level, Iris notices that the buildings and the people seems to look better, like fancier clothes and stores with fancier logos. Some people give them looks of disapproval. It doesn’t bother Iris much, she’s used to getting so many looks back home but not as harsh as these. 

They arrive to a store that Swayy happily squeals in delight. She hops off her dragon and is first inside. Chimera secures their dragons to the side and follows inside with Iris following behind with wandering eyes. So many clothes, so many accessories, so many things that seem similar yet so different from the stores in her world. 

“Find something you like, anything is fine, and then you’ll try it on.” Chimera kindly says but her tone changes. “But don’t get any bright ideas.” She roughly snaps a thick metal bracelet on her wrist. Iris gets the idea and nods her head. 

She looks around the whole store, finding that the men section is all the way in the back, as usual, and the women section is in the front with so many colors and feminine designs. Looking up, she spots Swayy striding through the aisles with a big smile and glittering eyes. Iris eventually finds a couple of shirts and pants that seems like it will fit her. She heads to the fitting room and tries on a shirt and a pants. 

A knock on the door startles her. “Hey, come out so we can see what you chose.” Iris scoffs, fixing the shirt and her hair. She comes out just as Swayy comes out too with a different outfit. 

Swayy’s go-lucky smile turns to a frown. Iris can easily guess; the shirt and pants she picked out are black with designs of purple on the arms, torso and right leg pant. Swayy’s outfit is pink and grey with feminine designs at the hem of the shirt and a white pattern on the legs. “You dress like a guy.” Swayy sighs. “At least you have better taste than boys.” 

Iris goes back to try out the rest of the clothes she picked, all of them being dark colors of black, purple, grey and blue. Most of the clothing fit her and others she really liked, but she settled herself with a dark purple with blue designs long-sleeve shirt and black pants that change to a hue of purple. 

Chimera tears her attention from a squealing Swayy to Iris. “You’re gonna need more clothes than that. Did the other shirts and pants fit you?”

“Yeah but...I don’t really know the currency here and I don’t really have money to buy this…” Iris feels her cheeks blushing,

“Don’t worry, we got enough drakkals from Moordryd to buy whatever we want.” Swayy giggles.

Iris smiles wearily and Chimera shakes her head with a laugh. She’s like my mom when shopping in downtown. Correction, she’s a woman with high tastes like my mom. In the end of the shopping spree, Iris got three new tops and four pairs of pants; she can’t call them jeans because the material aren’t jeans. They are something smoother and flexible. Swayy comes out of the store with two bags. Chimera only buys one shirt, and because Iris has more things in the bag, she carries their clothes. 

Instead of heading straight to the compound, they make a detour to a store. Swayy and Chimera easily choose what they want and pick out something extra for their dragons. Iris feels like an idiot just standing around and looking. Looking at the candy, food, and drinks make her stomach growl and clench (she hasn’t eaten since yesterday) and she doesn’t know what to choose. 

“You haven’t eaten?” Chimera asks. Her eyes narrow. “Imma beat those guys.” She murmurs 

After waiting for them to pay, Iris is magged back onto Chimera’s dragon, and a wrapped granola-looking bar is shoved in her hands.

* * *

 

After days of sleeping on a couch, looking for a place of privacy to think clearly, getting used to the food, and getting comfortable with hanging out with the crew members of the Dragon Eye and their dragons, Iris is tired. A growing uneasy feeling settles in her stomach. She’s had this feeling before. The pit in her stomach is familiar to when she went to another country for a whole month. It was the first time she traveled so far from her home without her parents, and she had that sickly feeling in the bottom of her stomach for a whole day. 

The only difference is that I don’t miss my family but my planet. Iris gets up from the couch and makes her way outside to the empty crates scattered about. The fresh air fills her lungs and calms her nerves. The sky is dark blue but not visible much due to the towering buildings and bridges. Clouds softly cover the sight above and Iris wonders where the moon is.

She lowers her head and looks to the side where Moordryd comes striding in beside his dragon. The multitude of dragons in this world still amazes her and she has gotten used to the scary-looking scales and fangs and claws but that doesn’t stop her heart from racing at the sight of them. On these past days she has also been going to the racetrack, mainly because Moordryd and Cain are the ones keeping an eye on her, and she is loving the racing sport. It surprises Iris when she found out a lot of the crew members participate in dragon racing. The others race but not as much as Moordryd, Cain, and Chimera. 

She is also surprised when she found out these people steal at night. She doesn’t know what they steal or why they steal, but she found out their little secret. If they ever get caught by the police, which Iris has seen out in the streets, she already has her escape-and-hide plan. And, she convinces herself, she can leave whenever she wants to since she is getting a sense of the place. The possibility of escape is on her side but getting captured again isn’t since she doesn’t know her way well around the city. She knows she can’t survive out in the streets by herself.

“Boo!”

“Ah1” Iris jumps from where she sits and backs away but her back touches the snout of Decepshun so she steps aside. The one who scared her is bent over his stomach while cradling it. 

Moordryd laughs and groans in pain. “Nice shot.” It is then that Iris feels a pain in her elbow. She mumbles an apology, scratching the back of her head. “Still scared of dragons?” He sneers.

Iris narrows her eyes and bites her lips. “You’ve lived your whole life with dragons, I haven’t.” She states. 

“Yeah well, if you’re gonna be living with us, you’re gonna have to get used to them sooner or later. Preferably sooner because it’s not normal for people to be scared of dragons.” Moordryd places his hands on his waist with a taunting smirk. 

The young girl clicks her tongue. “Yeah, okay.” She shrugs. She waits for them to leave but he just keeps looking at her with that smirk. 

“Pet her.” Iris dark eyes go wide. She immediately shakes her head and holds her hands close to her chest. “She’s not going to bite you.”

“How do you pet a dragon?” SHe asks with her voice pitching.

“With your hand.” She glares at him. “Decepshun, hold still.”

Moordryd suddenly grabs Iris from behind and pushes her towards the purple and lavender dragon. “Wha-? No, please!” She digs her heels in the ground and pushes back but she still keeps being pushed forward. Moordryd take one of her hands curled by her chest and forces it to reach for Decepshun’s head. Iris tries to pull back on her hand but Moordryd is too strong for her and he pulls her arm forward. 

She feels the rough pattern of scales, yet they feel smooth and warm. Moordryd’s hand is covering her own small hand to keep her from pulling back. Her hand is enclosed in heat by the dragon’s warm skin and Moordryd’s wam hand, and she faintly thought for sur eboth of them would be cold. He takes her wrist and tugs on her hand to stroke down Decepshun’s head, him knowing how Decepshun likes to be petted. Decepshun rumbles with content and exhales through her nose, starling Iris since she and Moordryd are directly in front of Decepshun’s snout. Iris tries to pull back her hand and push away but Moordryd’s body blocks her and his strong hold around her waist traps her on the spot. 

Moordryd chuckles, which vibrates down his chest to her back He notices Iris’ body relaxing little by little. He pushes her and tugs on her wrist forward, continuing to pet Decepshun, though he lets go of her hand. They both pet her with soft and long strokes and Decepshun closes her eyes in content.

“Ahem.”

Decepshun opens her eyes to see both humans backed away from her and separated, looking in the direction of the intruder. She narrow her eyes at the man.

“Father.” Moordryd greets. Word gives him a look, turning that same look on the young girl beside him. She simply lowers her gaze and twiddles her hands behind her back. Moordryd gestures to her with his mind trying to wrap around his thought to focus on saying something. “This is…”

Iris sees Moordryd’s dilemma. He’s trying to introduce her but he is confused, just like she is too. she snaps herself to reality and remembers how to be formal with people. “Iris. Nice to meet you, mister..” 

“Word Paynn.” He sees her bite her lip and cast her eyes down. He turns to Moordryd. Seeing his son wrap his arms around a young girl is something he doesn’t want his son to do, not at this age, not when he has other important matters to focus on, but Word holds himself back from scolding the young man. “I came by to see what you have been up to, and I see this.” But he will give Moordryd a warning. 

“It’s not what it looks like. She’s scared of dragons.” Moordryd gestures to his dragon. Word raises an eye ridge, seeing the girl narrow her eyes at Moordryd. “But that’s not important. What is important is that she might be able to translate the ancient texts in the library.”

Word searches for any traces that he is playing some kind of joke but he doesn’t see anything. The girl isn’t laughing either; she’s looking at Moordryd with confusion. He suddenly steps forward and grabs her chin with his clawed hand. He turns her head side to side. “Her? She’s merely a child.” He sees her dark eyes narrow just a bit at him and her lips pressure to a straight line. 

“Say something, anything in that other language.”

She narrows her eyes at Moordryd’s order. First this man is grabbing her with claws which dig into her skin and now the younger version of this man is ordering her.  **“Te voy a matar, lo juro…”** She growls.

The pressure on her chin vanishes. 

“My citadel. Now.” Word commands. Moordryd and Iris turn to each other. Moordryd sighs and gets on Decepshun, magging on Iris, who has another strange feeling in her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I hope I didn't make any of the original DB characters ooc  
> I know Spanish isn't an 'ancient language', Latin is more fit for that role, but it's a language Draconis doesn't know. And, hint-hint, there are other languages the people of Draconis have forgotten from the ancient world. I'll explain more later, but if you guys have your own opinions, feel free to send them in :)


End file.
